Unpleasantly
by Snowfire1996
Summary: Akihito is NOT, by definition, patient. And when Mirai is in the hospital, he's a nervous wreck. Maybe his armpit-loving friend could help? [being updated to match movie]
1. Waiting

**_AN:_** UPDATED TO MATCH MOVIE

**Rating:** K+

**Summary**: Akihito is not, by definition, patient. And when Mirai is in the hospital, he's a nervous wreck. [Being updated to match with the movie]

_I hope you guys like it :D_

* * *

_There are far worse things than this. _At least that's what Akihito thought as he paced further. _I mean… we've faced much bigger, more fiercer foes… right?_

"You might as well be digging a moat, Akkey." The half-shade stopped in mid-stride and looked over at his friend. "You've been at it for the past seven hours. It's making my neck hurt to watch."

"Then try to call Mitsuki again. She should've _been_ here by now!" He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up more. By now, his blonde hair was all over the place because of the countless times he'd done this.

Hiro'omi rolled his eyes. "You should know by now that she'll come on her own time. Besides, it's not like she'd miss this." Akihito didn't give any sign that he'd heard him. "Kuriyama is as much her friend as you're mine."

The younger of the two slumped down onto the nearest bench, his head still in his hands. "I can't even sit still." As if to prove his statement, his leg started bouncing reflexively. "How do they expect me to wait any longer?" He slouched further as his breathing got faster.

Hiro'omi, sensing his nerves, got to his feet and stood behind the half-shade. "Need I remind you, Akkey, she isn't alone. Sakura is with her." Akihito shook his head, muttering incoherent swears and curses before speaking up, "And yet I'm forced to be out _here_. I want- no… _need_ to be with her… I'm not going to lose her again." His throat constricted at the thought.

The scarf-wearing spirit warrior needn't look at the other's face to know he was close to tears. Without giving any warning, Hiro'omi fit his fingers underneath Akihito's arms, but the blonde gave no resistance or refusal to the action. He only sat there silently as his friend wiggled his hands into his armpits.

Put off by the lack of a reaction, Hiro'omi pulled his arms away, instead using his own pockets to warm them. "And you won't. If she managed to get past her amnesia, she's strong enough to get past this without a scratch."

"I wish I could believe you-"

"Then trust me when I say this. After everything you two have been through… you at _least_ deserve it." Before Akihito could say more, a new voice interrupted, "Onii-chan is right."

He already knew who it was, but he still brought his head up far enough to see past his ruffled hair. As usual, Mitsuki came accompanied by the small yomou on her shoulder, whom was nibbling on what looked like a cookie. "Ah! You see! Even my dear sister agrees with me. You don't doubt _her_, would you?"

"Hentai…" She muttered under her breath. "I can't believe I left you alone with _this_ idiot. I should've come sooner." She threw herself into the seat next to the blonde. "Damn right, you should have…" Came the responding mumble.

"Akihito… this happens all the time. Stop worrying about her."

With knuckles turning white, he growled back, "You think I haven't _tried_?! But Mirai is _everything_ to me! I can't just suddenly _stop_ caring about her safety!" Yamiiko hopped from his master's shoulder to Akihito's. The young man did little to nothing when he felt the creature licking his cheek. "I can't lose her… I don't care if the chances are low. I'm going to worry, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

Someone cleared their throat from behind all three of them. "Kanbara-chan?" His head whipped around at the sound of Sakura. "You can come see her now." The half-shade was frozen. Despite his earlier rants about not being let in, now that there was nothing stopping him, he couldn't move. "I-Is she…?" The woman smiled and nodded. "She's fine. Her anemia might have caused some problems early on, but she's okay now."

Akihito let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "She says she wants to see you too… In fact, she hasn't shut up." The man remained rooted to the chair he was in. All his senses were telling him to get up, but it seemed as though his legs weren't listening. "I'd suggest you go see her before she starts having a fight with the nurse on how bad the food is."

The light joke caught his attention. Partly because Sakura rarely showed humor, but more importantly, she was actually right. Given enough time around all this hospital food, anyone would hate it, let alone someone like Mirai. A small smile grew on his face at the thought of her complaining while reluctantly eating the bland potatoes and orange juice.

"A-alright…" The purple yomou on his shoulder gave a few encouraging squeaks before returning to Mitsuki. Akihito could barely get out of the chair without his legs shaking. He literally had to have Hiro'omi help him up, but once he was standing, he managed on his own… barely.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Akkey?" The older spirit warrior tried getting through to him by wiggling his fingers under his armpits. Unlike last time, the blonde let out a short yelp at the contact, leaping away from his friend. "The longer you wait here, the colder my hands will get."

"I-I'm going!" He squirmed and fidgeted, trying to rid himself the feeling of Hiro'omi's fingers. "Just keep your hands away from me!" Mitsuki grumbled something along the lines of "Pervert", but Akihito was unable to hear her. He'd already started making his way to the double-doors were Sakura still stood. Before he brushed past her, she grabbed his arm and told him assertively, "If you don't walk faster, then I'll _make _you. She's already waited long enough for you."

He swallowed, afraid of the woman. "Understood." His voice was nothing but a squeak, having first-hand experience of Sakura's anger. Without another word, she released him and let him continue on his way.

It wasn't that long a walk, but he was still nervous as hell. _If only Mirai could see me now…_ He laughed to himself at that. Usually it was up to _him_ to be the strong one for her to lean on. Now it seemed as though he could barely stand on his own. Luckily for him, he didn't have much further to go. The room was right around the next corner.

The moment he saw her, he nearly collapsed all over again. Sure, she didn't have her glasses on, but that was meaningless to him. All that mattered to him was the fact that she was okay. "Kuriyama-san." He breathed at the doorway.

The sound carried across the room, making Mirai turn her eyes to him. "S-Senpai." She replied with a smile. He knew that despite her happy mood, she was no doubt exhausted from the whole ordeal.

The pink-haired girl began to push her body into an upright position, but Akihito was by her side in an instant, keeping her from getting up. "No no no. Stay down." She sent a glare his way. "Besides… Your anemia-"

"Fuyukai desu." Those simple words stopped him. Instead of being offended, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "H-how long have you been in the waiting room?"

The blonde found the nearest chair and pulled it up against the bed before answering, "I never left." Grabbing her bandaged hand, he plunked down next to her. "Senpai!" He kept his eyes down and traced circles on her hand with his thumb. "I wasn't going to let you leave me… not again."

An indignant huff came from the small woman in front of him. "I wasn't _going _anywhere." The half-shade lifted his head and reached out to cup her cheek. "And neither was I. I'm not leaving my bespectacled beauty to go through something like this by herself." He scoffed.

"Fuyukai desu."

The two of them let out their own respective form of giggles, that is, until a nurse came into the room. "Ms. Kuriyama? Mr. Kanbara?" Akihito, still chuckling, looked up at her, only to have the laughter disappear at the sight. Most people who knew him would say he just saw a girl in glasses pass by, but this was far from it… sort of. The nurse _was_ wearing glasses, but that wasn't at all what he was looking at.

His focus was on the bundle in the nurse's arms.

Without standing, there wasn't much he could see, but when a small arm wormed its way out of the blankets, he found that he couldn't breathe. _This is real…_ _This is happening._

The nurse smiled, knowing all too well how anxious he must be. In a few strides, she closed the distance between them, making Akihito's heart hammer faster in his chest. "Mr. Kanbara. Would you like to hold him?"

_Him?_

If he weren't already sitting down, he would've collapsed on the floor. "I-it's a _b-boy_?" The apprehension in his voice only grew as the nurse held her arms out. "I d-d-don't think I should-"

"Senpai." Mirai said sternly. Keeping his mouth shut, he held his arms out in defeat. The infant was small, probably because he was born a few weeks too early, but that was another thing Akihito didn't care about. Once the baby was secure in his arms, he felt like never letting go. The only distinguishable feature he could spot was the pale pink hair sprouting from his head. Most everything else was what you'd expect of a baby; pudgy body, tiny fingers, and no teeth. Not to mention the dark blue eyes that were staring up at him.

"Hey there, little guy." He shifted his hold on the baby so he had one of his hands free. "I bet you're wondering who I am, huh?" The infant wiggled in his hold, trying to free himself from the confines of the blanket. Mirai, on the other hand, was struggling to get a closer look without alerting Akihito to what she was doing. Her efforts weren't needed though. The moment he had his son in his arms, nothing around him was registered. The nurse had even left the room and he hadn't noticed.

"I-I…" The blonde was almost speechless when the baby grabbed onto one of his fingers. The smile gracing his lips wouldn't, and _couldn't _stop growing as tears began to pour out of his eyes.

Mirai didn't dare interrupt the sweet moment, and instead, leaned back and watched the two become acquainted. She can scarcely remember Akihito ever acting like this before. In fact, the last time he looked this emotional was when she told him she loved him. Knowing that a newborn brought him to his knees was all she could take. "That's right, I'm your p-papa." The dam she had constructed behind her eyes crumbled down at his words.

"Akihito-kun?"

He was so absorbed in the baby, that he barely acknowledged the fact she had used his first name. "Oh! And this is your mama!" He leaned back to allow the infant to see Mirai, who couldn't stop the waterfalls coming from her eyes. "And she looks even more beautiful with glasses on." To the best of her ability, she playfully slapped his arm. "Fuyukai desu. I don't want him to be a glasses-loving freak like his papa."

The man tried his hardest to look offended, but the baby made it a futile attempt. "I thought you _liked_ my fetish." He was greeted with a weak shrug. "I can't imagine having two perverts like you running around the house at the same time, okay." Before he could retort, his finger suddenly felt wet. Glancing down, he saw that his son had decided it was now _his_ to drool on. "We both agreed on Yuichi, right?" Mirai nodded to confirm. "After Yui…" She sighed.

While her past memories might have never been returned, she was told about certain parts. The truth about her relation with Sakura and her sister came to the surface, but however hard she tries, Mirai is unable to fully remember. Naming her first baby after Yui seemed appropriate to her; her own way of apologizing.

"You hear that Yuichi? You'd better live up to that name and make your mama happy." He tugged on his finger to induce a cooing shrill of excitement from the infant. "He already has." She started wiping away the wet stains on her cheeks. "And you too, Akihito-kun."

This time, he noted the use of his full name, and held his arms out to her. "It's your turn, Kuriyama-san." Immediately, she reached for him, almost _too _eagerly. If the young man didn't know any better, it looked as though she thought the baby would vanish if she didn't get a hold of it in time.

It was easy enough to hand her Yuichi, but his finger was still firm in his grasp. He pulled to try and free himself, but the baby refused to let go. "I guess I won't be using this hand for a little while, huh?"

"Apparently not." She whispered in awe. Having her son in her arms for the first time was… indescribable. It was even better than she'd imagined it'd be. With so few memories to go on, she'd given up any hopes of having a family. The Cursed Bloodline was shunned upon; looked down on; _wiped out_ even. She knew very well that her baby would share her blood, but whether it would show any 'cursed' traits would be unknown. And it was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

But here she was, sitting in the hospital with her son and half-shade boyfriend. In her mind, she questioned _why _she didn't want this before. Not to mention Akihito. They were her _world_ now, and she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**-So you don't have to look it up:**

**-Fuyukai desu is "How Unpleasant"**

**-Hentai is "pervert"**

**And the name Yuichi means either "abundant/rich first (son)" or "brave first (son)"**


	2. Protecting

**AN: **UPDATED TO MATCH MOVIE

**And just so you don't have to ask, here are some notes:**

**-No, Akihito and Mirai are not married. (It just feels right... I guess.)**

**-Yuichi has a habit of calling Mirai by Mama, but Akihito by Daddy. (Again... It just felt right PLUS... I called my own parents 'Mama' and 'Dada' until the age of 8) -Don't judge me :P**

* * *

_Youmu Attack_

It was bad enough that other Spirit Hunters came from other countries just to get a look at the infamous hybrid toddler, but at least Akihito and Mirai had the Nase family to drive them away. Stopping an aggressive shade from getting to him was another story though.

Up to the age of 3, Yuichi's parents did a perfect job at keeping him apart from the dark creatures, save for Ai, Ayaka, and Yakiimo. Their son had shown neither of his parents' abilities, which got Mirai both relieved and worried at the same time. On one hand, he can live a relatively normal life, without the fear of hurting those close to him, but on the other, he's an easy target for shades.

This topic was often brought up by Mirai, which brings us to the small family in a playground nearby their apartment building. While Yuichi happily chased the other kids in a game of tag, his parents were busy arguing, as usual.

"What if he-!"

"Kuriyama-san!" Akihito stopped her. "You should be glad he's healthy. Who cares if he's got cursed blood? At least he didn't come out looking like a shade." He patted the top of her head as she started fidgeting. "But-!"

"What did I just say?" The man raised an eyebrow as a challenge. Mirai's cheeks puffed out in a pout at him. "Fuyukai desu." She murmured under her breath. "He's still got _us_ to keep him safe either way. Now..." Akihito cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "...let me see the beautiful bespectacled Mirai I've come to love." Despite her pessimism, the pink-haired woman leaned into his hand, holding it with her own. A small smile made its way across her lips.

"There she is." Akihito grinned back at her, earning a soft kiss to his palm. "I think it's about time we bring Yuichi home, don't you agree?"

"H-hai!"

He inclined his head to look up and over hers. "Yuichi!" The boy almost tripped on his own two feet when his named was called. Akihito barely kept himself from laughing at how much the toddler was like his mother. "It's time to go home!" He didn't have to hear him to know he muttered, "Fuyukai desu."

He'd taken such an abnormal liking to that phrase, Akihito joked that he was a 'Mini-Mirai'. Of course, the woman would disagree and say he was much more like his father, but that was mostly in looks alone.. and maybe the beginnings of his braces fetish. Yes, you heard right. _Braces_. The metal contraptions put on teeth to straighten them. Since he was still a toddler though, it can't really be called a _fetish_ though. He just really liked them, _for_ _no apparent reason_.

"What do you feel like having for dinner tonight?" Akihito asked Mirai as their son said goodbye to his friends. She only shrugged and leaned into him. "You're _so_ helpful, you know that?" She shrugged again.

"Mama!" The two pulled away form one another just enough to leave space for the boy to slide between them, overhearing their conversation. "I want udon!" He bounced up and down anxiously. Yet another thing he gained from his mother; her love of food, noodles in particular.

"We'll see, little guy." He ruffled up his pink hair. "If we don't have any soup to go with it, is ramen okay?" Yuichi's bouncing stopped, but his happy aura stayed. "Yes!" The half-shade held his hand out to his son. "So are you gonna walk like a big boy, or do you want me to carry you?"

Without missing a beat, the boy smiled his toothy grin, and announced proudly, "I stay down here!" Akihito couldn't help but smile back. "So you're a big boy now?"

"Yes!" The child grabbed a hold of his father's hand. "Well then, let's get home and make that udon." Hand-in-hand, the three of them made their way back home. They were linked together as such for at least a block before Yuichi broke the chain by running ahead, probably anxious about getting home. "Oi! Just because you're a grown-up now, doesn't mean-!"

His voice was drowned out by a sudden guttural scream from behind Yuichi. Akihito and Mirai both tensed at the sound. They shared a glance at one another as if to confirm their suspicions. _Shades_.

"Yuichi! Get over here!" The boy was frozen to the spot. "Mama...?" He whimpered. "Daddy?" Mirai tensed and held her bandaged hand. "I-I can't..."

Akihito gripped her shoulder as gently as he could before he took off towards their son. "Yuichi! Come to Daddy, okay!?" Just as the two were about to touch, an invisible force pushed the two apart, sending them down onto the pavement.

"Senpai!" The spirit warrior knelt down to see if he was alright. "Never mind me, idiot! Get Yuichi!" Without an ounce of hesitation, she unwrapped her hand, sending the bandage onto the ground, almost in a flourish. By the time she brought forth her weapon, shades had already surrounded them. Most of them were small enough to not be dangerous, but in these numbers, they were deadly.

She slashed and cut her way through the first few, but soon realized that there were far more than she'd thought there were. "Senpai! Help!" Even with their combined efforts, it seemed as though every shade they killed was replaced by two more.

"Yuichi!" With his mother and father being pinned back by the wall of monsters, there was nothing they could do to get to him fast enough. _Except..._ Mirai shook her head at the mere thought. _There's no way I could risk hurting him. _Her eyes teared up despite her anger rising towards the youmu that dared go after the boy. _I can't... _

"MAMA!" The scream tore through the air and struck the woman as if she'd been electrocuted. "Yui...chi." Her resolve crumbled from beneath her. Someone who was completely innocent didn't deserve this. Her _son_ was in danger, dammit.

She'd barely twisted the ring on her finger when her boyfriend grabbed her hand to stop her. "Senpai! Let go of-!" She stopped when she saw tear trails cascading down his face, mirroring her own. What came out of his mouth next was so unexpected, that the woman nearly stumbled back a step.

"Give 'em _HELL_, Mirai."

He pulled the ring into his palm and her blood sword started to liquify. The only response she offered was the decline of her chin. He knew very well she didn't want to do this, and even more so given that their son was already in harm's way. "DADDY!" A feral growl escaped Mirai before the boy could scream again. With a simple flick of her arm, a spray of her blood doused more than half of the shadelings around them, fizzling and smoking upon contact.

With the pathway cleared, Akihito didn't waste any time bolting towards Yuichi. _Please Senpai... get there in time._ She spun her arm around again and sent the next wave of her assault. The spirit warrior shut her eyes to keep from seeing the destruction she'll, no doubt, cause.

The remaining youmus shrieked and growled as they vanished in a burst of light. Soon enough, the only sounds were the shadestones hitting the concrete. Mirai didn't dare look up once the chaos had died down. If she'd _hurt_ Yuichi... she'd never be able to forgive herself.

"Kuriyama-san. I-it's alright. It's over." Her boyfriend's voice gave her enough courage to lift her head, but tears continued to blot her vision. "Yuichi...?" The half-shade smiled and moved his shoulder to reveal the toddler clinging to his father for dear life. The sight of seeing him unharmed brought a new set of tears to her eyes.

"He's fine." Mirai dissolved her sword and felt her legs wobble beneath her. Akihito made a move to catch her, but she'd already collapsed onto her knees before he could get to his feet. "Kuriyama-san-!"

She waved him off, to the best of her abilities. "It's just the anemia, Senpai. No need to worry..." She trailed off when she finally got a good look at him. His coat was tattered and torn across his back and a drop of her own blood was still on his cheek. It burned on as if it was taunting her. "S-S-Senpai!"

He knew this'd happen. _There she goes again... blaming herself_. The man crouched down in front of her, making sure to keep his hold on Yuichi. "Don't you dare pin this on yourself." Her fists clenched and turned white. "But I've done it _again_... I've hurt you again..."

Akihito calmly pulled out her bandage as if he hadn't heard her. "Hold out your hand." She blinked back in confusion. "B-but-!" "Mirai. Hand. _Now._" After that, she didn't have the strength to fight back any longer and mutely held her arm out for him to wrap.

"Ma..ma." The boy wriggled out of his father's grip and reached his own arms up to her, requesting to be held by her. With both hands free, Akihito finished the wrap just in time to let the woman scoop up her son and bury her face into his pink curls. "Yuichi!" She cried and held the back of his head in a vice-like grip. "You're alright, you're alright... shh, shh, shh..." The boy continued to hiccup and burry his head further into his mother's chest.

Akihito slipped his jacket around the two of them after making sure all the blood on it was gone. "You two stay down. I'll call somebody to help collect these shadestones." He reached inside his pocket and pushed a view buttons to unlock his phone. Thinking it best to bring a Nase family member to try and ward off any lingering youmus, Akihito dialed Hiro'omi's number.

Before he pushed send, a small voice interrupted him. "Daddy no go." The blonde-haired man ruffled his son's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, little guy. I'm just getting Uncle Hiro'omi, okay?" The man kissed both of them and tilted his head to hear the phone better.

_"What's wrong Ak-key? Are your armpits too warm again?"_

"Cut the humor. Shades just tried to attack Yuichi, and we're only a few blocks away from the apartment."

_"I'll be there as fast as I can."_

The half-youmu sighed, glad he didn't have to actually ask for his friend's help. _At least he can be serious _**_sometimes_.**

"Daddy?"

The toddler pried himself away from Mirai and latched onto his father. "I know Yuichi... I know..." His hiccuping continued on despite his parents' soothing words. "Mama." He half-turned to reach out for his mother. The woman wrapped her arms around both of her boys, squishing Yuichi between them.

"Senpai..." She sniffed and refused to look her boyfriend in the eye. "It could've been worse. It could've been _so much worse_! I could've-!"

"Shh... shh..." He squeezed his arms around them, cutting her off in the process. "We're alright. You did everything right. _You_ saved Yuichi, you got that?" She nodded and ducked her head down farther, no doubt hiding her tears form him.

The three of them sat there like that on the sidewalk until Hiro'omi found them.

One thing was sure to come form this experience; it would never leave any of them for years.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! My poor babehs! LET ME LOVE YOU! T_T**


	3. Talking

**AN: **Takes place BEFORE last chapter

-UPDATED TO MATCH MOVIE

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Some words are more effective than others.

* * *

"He's not even 2 yet, and he's taking after _you_ in the personality department! Not to mention he's already starting to show your appetite!" Akihito complained to her. Mirai had only just walked in the door when her boyfriend started recounting his day with the infant, whom was gurgling happily in his father's arms.

His short, pink-tinted hair hadn't changed a bit since he was born, but his eyes had turned into his father's almond-brown, much to Akihito's joy. "ook-des! ook-des!" He exclaimed when he spotted Mirai, reaching out for her.

Ever since he learned that he could make noises like his mama and papa, Yuichi hasn't stopped showing his new talent. Sadly, he has yet to say his first 'official' word. '_ook-des' _is the closest he's come so far to his mother's commonly-used saying, not that Mirai minded, of course. Akihito, on the other hand, was envious of her. Yuichi always identifies his mother by yelling out some made-up word, but with his father, he's silent.

Without any hesitation, Mirai plucked the baby from Akihito's arms and snuggled him against her shoulder. "It's not my fault you don't buy enough food." She grumbled, earning a scoff from the man. "You _eat_ all the food I buy. It's always gone after a few days, no matter how much I get."

"ook-des!" Yuichi reminded them of his presence by yelling out. The Spirit World warrior's eyes softened at her son. "Daddy _is_ being unpleasant, isn't he." She told him, briskly walking past Akihito to sit on the bed. He could feel his eyebrow twitching as the infant bounced about, agreeing to whatever Mirai said. There was no doubt that that Yuichi was a Mama's Boy. _Maybe it's because she spoils him to no end_. The half-shade rolled his eyes at the pair and started unpacking the refrigerator for their next meal.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Akihito realized he'd been wrong with the assumption of Yuichi's preference. While Mirai had a job, Akihito was still pursuing a career. It was a common occurrence that he called Mitsuki or Hiro'omi to take care of Yuichi for a day while he was in classes, but he was always home before Mirai got there.

With a big test coming up in the next few days, he decided to stay after classes were finished to get a better grasp of the subject. Plus, he knew very well that if he went home there wouldn't be any time to read, never mind taking notes. He loved Yuichi with all his heart, but _boy_ did he distract him.

Once he'd noticed the sun would no longer provide enough light, he put away his books and notepads, heading home for the night. The bus commute might have taken a half hour, not that he minded. Sure, he could drive, he just didn't have a car. Mirai and Yuichi weren't exactly helping with that either.

"Kuriyama-san! I'm back." He tried to keep his voice low as he opened the door, in case the toddler was asleep. Not a moment later, he was greeted by a jarring cry. _Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for..._ "Senpai! Help me please!"

Abandoning his bag on the nearest chair, he made a mad dash to where the crying was coming from. "Mirai, what-!" Upon seeing the woman desperately bouncing Yuichi up and down in her arms, he was speechless. It was rare for the infant to cry with his mother in the same room, so this startled the half-shade into thinking something was severely wrong with him.

"I don't know why he's crying! H-he won't stop!" Akihito spotted tears on both of them, more so on Yuichi. "I-I've tried everything!" Mirai was losing it. By no means was she used to this side of her son. If anything, she was petrified. "Let me try." He was hoping to at least give his girlfriend _some_ relief by taking him off her hands.

However, the result was far better than he could've hoped for. At first, Yuichi's crying continued, urging Akihito to soothe him by humming softly. "Hey now Yuichi. Shh... It's alright." It wasn't until the infant heard his father's voice did he stop. His tiny body was still trembling beneath Akihito's hands, but the sound of distress was gone. "There you go."

Yuichi looked up and locked eyes with him. "See, Daddy's got you." The baby's hands tightened their hold on the half-shade's shirt, showing little to no sign of releasing it. "H-how? How did you do that?" Mirai stood in shock in front of him, her glasses askew.

"Do what?" The spirit world warrior shook her head in defeat and crosses her arms. "He's been crying for the past few hours, and I've done everything I could to get him to stop, and then _you _come in and hold him for two seconds." The man cocked his head to the side. "And _I'm _supposed to know? Your guess is as good as mine. Besides-"

"da..da."

"-maybe he missed...me..." Once his brain managed to catch up to what he'd heard, he trailed off. If he'd had anything in his mouth, it would've been spat across the room in surprise. "W-w-was that...?" He turned to Mirai to confirm it. The small woman looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yuichi?" She whispered.

The baby's eyes started filling with tears, not liking how quiet his parents were. "No no no! It's okay Yuichi!" Akihito managed to snap out of his daze before his son cried. "Did you say Dada, little guy?"

Instead of responding with repeating the word, he only buried his face deeper into his father's shirt. "It's okay, little guy. You don't need to be scared." Akihito ran his fingers through the baby's pink curls and softly patted his back in reassurance. "You just surprised Mommy and Daddy is all."

"Da..." He murmured quietly into Akihito's chest. The man couldn't help but give a warm smile down to him. "Yup. That's me." Yuichi's grip lightened on his father's shirt as he looked up at him. "You know, it'd make your Mommy happy if you said her name too."

This only earned a quick shake of the head. "ook-des." Akihito sighed, giving Mirai a pitying glance. He expected her to be jealous, but the tears rolling down her face told him otherwise. "Uh... Kuriyama-san?"

"D-d-don't mind me, Senpai." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's Yuichi you should be paying attention to."

The man smiled at her way of diverting him away from her. "And who's to say I can't watch both of you cry babies?"

"Fuyukai desu."

* * *

**Yup. I decided it best to upload another one-shot. This one's actually been sitting around awhile in my laptop, but I wanted to add more. I gave that idea up and just posted what I had :)**

**I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
